Johnny Testicles 2
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A smut fic based on the hentai comic of the same name. All credit to Pyro. Yes, there was a sequel, and it was awesome. I wish there was a third part.


**Well, you requested the second part to this comic, so here were go! As with before, all credit for the original comic goes Pyro and his gang, so go show them some love on imagefap or 8muse. And yes, before you ask, the invents of the first part, all of them, were a shared dream created by a machine Susan and Mary built. Personally I found it a bit of a cop out, but whatever, it and part two were both still good.**

* * *

The entire Test family woke up sweating, horny, and confused. Mr. Test was merely silent and hard as a rock while his wife gasped, crossing her legs reflexively at the feeling of how wet she was from the dream she had experienced, images of herself riding Johnny's cock still playing through her mind. Johnny woke up stiff as well, blinking rapidly in confusion, 'Oh man...why the hell would I have a dream like that...about mom?'

The twins Susan and Mary both woke with a start, both dripping wet between the legs but more importantly, both knowing the cause of their dream. "The dream machine!" The shouted in unison, rushing over to the device they had created. Originally built to create shared dreams that they could share with Gil so they could fuck him in their sleep while implanting subliminal message of attraction in his mind, it had gone haywire late at night, when the twins were asleep and couldn't fix it.

"You don't think...did everyone have that same dream?" Susan questioned, "They must have, they were all in it!" Mary said nervously, "I can't believe we did all that..that stuff with Dad!" She shouted, still vividly remembering every second of the dream, the feeling of his cum and how much she had enjoyed it. They both felt sick and ashamed, both from the fact that their machine had created such a dream at all, and from the fact that they were both getting wet from remembering it.

Naturally, everyone in the household had a different way of dealing with the morning lust that had resulted from the dream. Mr and Mrs. Test simply began fucking like animals, Mrs. Test riding her husband so hard the bed began to shake and thump against the wall while he thrust up into her tight cunt with equal force and enthusiasm. That, mixed with their equally loud moans would have tipped Johnny off that his parents were fucking if he hadn't been masturbating so vigorously, face down on the bed stroking his cock with both hands, shamelessly recounting the dream in his head as he went about it.

Susan and Mary debated simply going to separate parts of the lab and masturbating, but they were more logical minded, and could accept that sometimes two people fucking meant nothing more than two people needing release and finding it with each other's bodies; even if those two people were sisters. Already being naked, all they had to do was get back in bed after having turned the dream machine off and begin grinding their sobbing wet pussies together, moaning together and they bucked their hips against one another, sending jolts of pleasure through each other as they went.

Soon the entire Test family had come, and was ready to start the day proper.

Johnny's trip to the bathroom was disturbed by Susan and Mary having gotten there first. Knowing that the twins would take at least an hour to actually get dressed, he went to use the downstairs bathroom. He knocked on the door, and to his annoyance, his mother called out that she was inside. "You can come in if you need to, just hurry up, I'm taking a shower." She called.

Needing to use the bathroom, Johnny entered the bathroom, catching a glimpse of his mother, fully naked as she entered the shower. 'Damn, she really _does_ look that hot!' Johnny thought, quickly using the toilet, and getting hard from the knowledge that his mother was soaking wet and soaped up right behind that shower curtain.

Similarly, the thought that she was naked in the shower with nothing between her and her son but a centimeter of plastic was sending a shiver down Mrs. Test's spine as well, and she began to trace her hands along her body before realizing what she was doing and forcing herself to stop. 'Having a dream about it was bad enough, I shouldn't be getting turned on by such things, let alone actually touching myself to them!' She thought. 'Oh damn, forgot my shampoo.'

"Johnny, could you be a dear and get me my shampoo?" Mrs. Test called, her eyes covered with body washing soap. "Sure Mom." Johnny said, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and going over to the shower. Mrs. Test, still unable to see, opened the shower curtain too much, to the point that Johnny was getting a full frontal view of her body, and getting an idea.

Johnny put the shampoo away and took his cock out of his boxers. He was almost painfully hard from the sight, "Here it is Mom." He said with a devious grin as his mother reached down and gripped his cock, "Is this it?"

"Yeah Mom." Johnny grunted as his Mother tugged on his member, sending a spike of pleasure through him. "Well give it to me, I need to wash my hair," Mrs. Test said obliviously, pulling more. "At least squirt some in my hand so I can use it."

"Sorry Mom, just having a little trouble...with the cap." Johnny groaned, "It's really stuck on tight. Just keep pulling on it." With no idea what was happening, Mrs. Test had no reason not to trust her son, and continued pulling on his cock, causing her hand to move up and down as it slid down to the tip before she would move it back up. Occasionally she would give the tip, which she was assuming to be the cap, a relatively hard tug and Johnny would have to grit his teeth to keep from crying out as he nearly came.

Finally, after a few minutes of it, Johnny felt his climax rising, "H-here it comes Mom!" He shouted, cumming on his mother's hand and quickly pulling the curtain shut again.

"Finally." Mrs. Test said, taking the handful of 'shampoo' and preceding to rub it into her hair. "Thank you dear." She said, glancing out of the shower at her son, and blushing when she saw his cock, assuming that he just hadn't pulled his boxers back up after using the toilet. 'Wow..he really does have a big cock, almost bigger than his dad..' She thought, just barely managing to stop herself from asking him to join her as he left the bathroom.

Mrs. Test meanwhile was in the kitchen, wearing only his robe, and drinking his morning cup of coffee. As he finished the cup, he could hear his daughters coming down the stairs. "Ugh, that machine shrunk our clothes!" Susan shouted in annoyance. "So much for our super washing machine idea." Mary grumbled as they entered the kitchen, their dad almost choking on the remainder of his coffee when he saw them.

Their lab coats had been shrunken to the size of T-shirts, but because they were lab coats this caused them to not actually cover anything. Their actually T-shirts were so small they only barely covered their chests, showing much of their over and under-boob and making their nipples quite visible underneath. Susan's normal black skirt now covered about as much as a belt, and didn't even come close to covering the top of her pussy or ass. Mary's jeans covered more, but only slightly, and even then they were so small on her they didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"Today is gonna be one of those days." The twins sighed. "S-Susan?! Mary!?" Their father questioned, the twins nodding, "Yeah, we know." They said, unaware of the tent forming in his robe as he looked at their outfits. 'First the dream and now this!?' He thought.

Between the outfits, the caffeine, and lust he still had from the dream, Mr. Test caved in seconds, following his daughters and stopping them before they made it out the door. "Now hand on young lady, I'll have to..get a closer look at those outfits before I can let you head out to school in them." He said as he got closer. "Oh come on Dad we don't have any othe-ahh~" Susan moaned involuntarily as he father pulled up her top, which took no effort with how small it was, and began gently massaging her tits.

"O-oh Dad~" Susan moaned, her own resolve breaking as well as she began to give in, her own gripping her father's now exposed cock and beginning to stroke it as he groped her. Mary, seeing that both her sister and father were being overwhelmed, quickly grabbed Susan's arm and pulled her away and out the door, "Sorry Dad, gonna miss the bus!" She lied, rushing outside and shutting the door, leaving their father horny as hell.

As he left for the living room to jerk off, Mrs. test entered the kitchen to get breakfast before she left for work. She decided on sausage, and when Johnny entered the kitchen a few minutes later, he was greeted with the sight of his mother licking a sausage slowly from one end to the other before stopping at the top, swirling her tongue around it, and slowly taking it in her mouth. Johnny stared as she continued by sucking on the end of the sausage in her mouth for several moments before she actually took a bite.

It was the bite that brought Johnny back to reality, though the hard-on he'd gotten wasn't gonna be going anywhere anytime soon, especially as she had asked the twins to wash her work clothes in their super washer, and they had been shrunk as well. Not as extremely as Susan and Mary's, but enough that Johnny could see his mother's bra and the top of her tits.

"Oh, hello honey." She said, quickly finishing her sausage and getting up to leave, "Give me a hug before I go to work."

Johnny allowed his mother to hug him, unknowingly pressing his face against her chest as she did. 'God my mom is hot~' Johnny thought to himself as she left the embrace and left, not realizing Johnny was ogling her ass as she went.

After calming down from that encounter, Johnny sat down to have his own breakfast. Realizing there was no salt for his eggs at the table, he got up and went to the girls' lab, remembering that they had had a thing of salt in there somewhere. He picked it up, poured some into his hand, and licked it to make sure that it didn't taste weird or anything from an experiment. To his relief, it tasted like normal salt. To his horror, he saw the name on the pedestal he had just eaten the salt from: Cation- Gender Bender Salt.

Instantly Johnny was transformed in a poof, becoming taller, his legs growing longer, his whole body becoming thinner, and everything about his appearance, from his ass to his face, becoming feminine, complete with a lipstick covered mouth that looked designed for blowjobs and features that didn't fit his clothing, causing a camel-toe to form between his legs and his shirt to ride up, showing his new, massive round tits and perky nipple.

Johnny hadn't even finished thinking the words, 'at least it can't get worse' before Mr. Black and Mr. White walked in. "Looks like some kind of slutty assassin spy has infiltrated the Test laboratory!" Black said, "Let's 'take care' of her." White added.

"Crap, no guys you understand it's just me Joh-" Johnny was tackled to the ground, the salt skidding across the floor out of his reach. The agents stripped her clothes off in seconds, leaving her naked on the metal lab floor. "W-wait, I'm not a spy I'm-ghhg!" Johnny was cut off by Black cramming his nine inch cock into her mouth, White grabbing her slender hips and thrusting his own thick nine incher into her tight, techniqually virgin pussy.

"That's what they all say~" Black moaned, grabbing her head and forcing it down as he thrust forward, beginning to skull fuck her as White matched his pace into her pussy. They ignored Johnny's simultaneous gagging and cries of pleasure, both of which sent pleasurable vibrations through Mr. Black's cock, making his thrust harder into her throat, which made Mr. White fuck her harder to keep up the pace.

Twenty minutes later, both agents unloaded massive loads of searing cum into Johnny on both ends. They both pulled out, Johnny gasping for breath. Her need to pant and catch her breath cost her the opportunity she'd been given to explain herself, and the moment she tried to talk again she instead screamed out in pain as Mr. Black let out a sigh of pleasure from pulling her down hard, causing his cock to penetrate her virgin asshole mercilessly. Mr. White pushed his cock between her massive tits, squeezing them around his shaft hard as he thrust between them, his tip pushing into her mouth.

"We've got military trained endurance, and can keep fucking you for as long as it takes to get the truth!"

Johnny wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that this was happening at all, or the fact that for once they weren't pull of it. And they wouldn't be disturbed either, as the lab had been sound proofed a long time ago. For example, his father, who was directly below the lab, didn't hear anything, and continued stroking his cock in a desperate attempt to get himself off.

It wasn't much use though. After the dream and the session with his wide earlier that morning, he couldn't satisfy himself with just his own hand. He needed someone, anyone to fuck in order to get off. He was almost grateful when he heard a knock at the door, as it meant he had something that would force him to stop the feeble attempt to satisfy himself.

Closing his robe, he got up and went to answer the door, seeing Sissy, his son's little would-be rival/girlfriend. "Hello Sissy." He greeted her, his mind still drenched in lust to the point that his hard cock was forming a massive tent in his robe. "Hello Mr. Test, have you seen Johnny? We were supposed to ride our bikes to school together today." She said, not noticing the bulge at first, or at all until his rod pushed out of the robe, putting itself on full display.

Sissy's jaw dropped at the size and hardness of it, and the sight of how enthralled she was by the sight of his cock sent Mr. Test's mind straight to the gutter. He grinned deviously, and pulled her inside the house, closing the door behind her and taking her over the couch.

"Well Sissy," He said as she sat down on the couch, him standing in front of her, "if you're going to be hanging around with Johnny all the time now, we're going to have to set some strict ground rules first." "Okay..like what?" She asked, looking up from his cock, which was inches from her face now. "Repeat after me," He said, "I~"

Sissy opened her mouth, saying the word 'I', before he grabbed her head and pulled it down onto his hard cock, "Will suck Mr. Test off everyday!"

"Do I have to?" Sissy questioned, lifting her head from his cock, "Yes, now suck my cock!" He ordered, pushing her head back down on his member, moaning in delight when she did, if fact, begin obediently sucking him off.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Test was about to get in the car and leave for work when she noticed Susan and Mary, more specifically, noticed their clothing. 'What on earth are they wearing!?' "Girls, come over here." She called, beckoning them to the garage with her finger. The twins, already pretty sure they knew what it was about, sighed as they walked over. "We need to have a talk about your clothing." She said, confirming Susan and Mary's assumption.

"I don't think you two should be going to school dressed like that, you'll get nothing but trouble from the boys." She said, unable to resist looking her daughters' bodies over. 'The girls sure have grown up, Mary a bit more than Susan.' She thought, noticing that Mary's chest was a tad bit bigger than her twin's.

"I am glad you two are developing though," She added with a grin, reaching around her daughters' bodies and pulling them closer, pushing their shirts up as well and gently gripping their breasts, "Have either of you gotten boyfriends yet?"

"Uh..n-no." Mary answered for them both as their mother began to grope both of their tits shamelessly. "Well, you probably will soon, and it's best to be prepared. You should try practicing for relationships with each other, like kissing." Their mother advised them with a grin, "It's what me and my girlfriends used to do."

"Really?" Mary asked, feeling herself start to give into the lust when she felt her hands moving to her chest and crotch, rubbing both gently as her mother reached into her pants and squeezed her bare ass. She didn't give in completely though until she looked over at Susan, who had given in already, and was massaging her own chest while their mother rhythmically fingered her wet pussy.

"Of course," Mrs. Test said, pushing the twins closer together, "Now be good girls and do as mommy asks~" She said. Susan and Mary's tits pressed together as their lips met. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling each other closer together to deepen the kiss as their tongues battled aggressively for dominance.

Johnny had more or less given in to Mr. Black and Mr. White, letting them do whatever they wanted and no longer struggling. He wasn't enjoying it, but he couldn't exactly make it stop. The agents were taking full advantage of this, fucking her ass and pussy hard at the same time, Mr. Black smacking her ass red from behind while her legs bounced over Mr. White's shoulders. They filled both holes with cum, and put Johnny on her knees in front of them, holding out their cum covered cocks.

"Who should she clean off first?" Mr. White asked. "Why not both at the same time?" Mr Black suggested. Both agents grinned, each putting one hand on Johnny's head and pushed it down together, forcing both of their hard, cum covered dicks which still tasted of Johnny's own cunt and anus into her soft, warm, wet mouth, and then even further into her throat, making her gag as she was forced to deep-throat them both at the same time.

The agents savagely fucked her throat for five minutes before forcing massive loads of cum down her throat, filling her mouth and making it spill over down her chin and onto her chest. They then took her hands, bringing them to their still hardened members. Johnny, knowing there was no way out of it, began jerking them both off, pointing both cocks at his face, knowing they would get angry otherwise.

Sure enough, they came a few minutes later, completely covering her face and tits with hot spunk. Johnny wasn't sure he would ever truly feel clean again after this. "That was great~" Mr. Black said, Mr. White nodding his agreement, "Now let's see if her ass and pussy can take two cocks at the same time as well!"

Sissy was sucking Mr. Test's balls hard, using both hands to stroke his hard cock. He came quickly, getting a lot of seed in her hair, but mostly it ran down his cock, which she quickly began cleaning by deep-throating it again. Mr. Test moaned, loving how naturally good Sissy was with her mouth, "You should really come over more often Sissy~" He moaned. "Sure thing Mr. Test!" She said with an eager smile as he came on her face.

She licked her lips, loving how his seed tasted, "Do you think you can fit that thing in my pussy?" She asked, pulling down her shorts and panties, and making Mr. Test drool in the process before he tackled her off the couch onto the floor.

When Susan and Mary stopped making out, almost ten minutes had passed, and their mouths remained connected by a strand of saliva when they separated. "Good~ Alright Susan, now kiss mommy~" Mrs. Test said, Susan turning her head and letting her mother force her tongue into her mouth as Mary groped them both, undoing her mother's top to free her large tits.

"Wow~ will I ever have boobs as big as yours Mom?" She asked when Susan pulled away from their mother, who replied, "Maybe, but right now you can both suck on them if you like~"

Susan and Mary didn't need any more prompting than that, both leaning forward and sucking on their mother's hard, delicious nipples. Mrs. Test moaned, holding their heads against her chest, "Such a loving family~"

* * *

 **You may have noticed a lack of the pet dog throughout this. Considering that he was never involved in the smut, which was a bit of a missed opportunity but whatever, and the fact that his very name is arousal killer, I saw fit to remove him entirely. I doubt he'll be too sorely missed.**

 **So, who wants to track down the original authors and demand part three? I would love to see another installment of this, might even write a third installment if I get enough requests for it.**

 **Did you like this? Did you like the original? Did you think this was a good adaption of the original? And what comics would you like to see transferred over to smut fic?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
